


Iman n ameghrad

by CuteCiboulette



Series: Un heureux événement [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cut Scene, Duo is not doing well, In Universe, M/M, Post-Endless Waltz, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Quatre Raberba's Uchuu no Kokoro | Space Heart, like at all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Scène coupée de "Un heureux événement", se situe pendant la 2e partie de la fic : ce qui arrive à Quatre pendant le craquage de Duo.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Un heureux événement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589653
Kudos: 2





	Iman n ameghrad

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relue la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _Un heureux événement_ (scène coupée) : Iman n ameghrad

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : surnaturel/spirituel. Fic bingo : « possession et contrôle mental ».  
  


NdA : Cette scène n’avait pas sa place dans la narration d’ _Un heureux_ événement mais j’avais envie de l’écrire quand même. _Iman n ameghrad_ devrait être une traduction équivalente en kabyle de _Uchû no kokoro_ mais je n’ai pu trouver personne pour me le confirmer. Si j’ai fait une erreur, merci par avance de me la signaler, je corrigerai !

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Écrit entre le 23/09/11 et le 26/09/11 ; environ 830 mots.

Un heureux événement

Scène coupée : Iman n ameghrad

Quatre s’était rapidement rompu au jeu des conversations politico-inutiles. Enfant, quand il vénérait encore son père, il adorait l’écouter parler – peu lui importait le sujet –, sans comprendre qu’il lui inculquait les valeurs de leur famille en vue de faire de son seul fils son successeur.

Plus tard, avec l’adolescence, était venue la prise de conscience qu’il n’était à ses yeux qu’un numéro de série, un héritier fabriqué uniquement à cette fin après une longue suite de prototypes ratés, car tous féminins. Quatre avait alors coupé tout lien émotionnel avec cet homme qui l’avait trahi en manipulant ainsi son affection. Quatre s’était emmuré derrière un barrage de dégoût de soi, des autres et de l’ensemble de la race humaine… jusqu’à la gifle salutaire reçue des Maganacs quand c’était ce même père qui aurait dû la lui donner.

Après quoi, Quatre avait voulu découvrir qui il était, lui. Il avait voulu devenir un être à part entière avec ses propres convictions et le courage de les défendre, pour plus tard confronter cet homme nouvellement né aux idéaux de son père, voir ce qu’il pourrait rester d’eux.

La confrontation avait eu lieu bien trop tôt, lorsque Quatre n’était encore qu’un embryon d’homme inachevé. Hélas, les événements comme ses propres actions l’avaient privé pour toujours de ce futur dont il avait secrètement rêvé.

Quatre pensait souvent à son père lors de ces réunions stériles déguisées en soirées où, une flûte de champagne à la main, des gens étouffés par leur propre importance refaisaient le monde à coup de discussions insipides. Quatre imaginait son père se tenir à ses côtés, jouant comme lui à ce jeu dont il lui avait enseigné les premières règles. Il se plaisait à inventer la conversation qu’ils auraient eue : auraient-ils été d’accord sur tel point, en désaccord sur tel autre ? Le débat aurait-il été plus intellectuellement stimulant entre son père et lui… ou bien Quatre n’aurait-il jamais été autre chose qu’un enfant en pleine rébellion ?

Agacé par le tour que prenaient ses pensées, Quatre croisa le regard d’un serveur dont le plateau proposait aux convives quelques boissons, certaines non alcoolisées. Il allait lui faire signe quand la vague de détresse le frappa de plein fouet, faisant sauter ses barrières pourtant si solidement implantées en lui qu’elles lui étaient devenues naturelles. Quatre tituba sous le choc, à peine conscient de la main sur son coude qui le soutenait, des voix tout autour qui lui demandaient si tout allait bien. L’un… L’Un-d’Eux souffrait.

C’était une pelote sombre de fils d’émotions grouillantes qui pulsaient comme un cœur battant trop vite. Par réflexe, Iman n Ameghrad effleura Notre-Autre-Moitié mais il n’était pas l’émetteur de cet intense désarroi. Soulagé, il parcourut des sens les alentours alors que l’écho en lui se précisait. C’était L’Un-d’Eux qu’il connaissait bien : L’Un-d’Entre-Nous. Il se tendit alors vers L’Autre-Nous, dont la profondeur endormie résonnait de l’habituelle impression de concentration teintée d’inquiétude. Puis, Iman n Ameghrad vérifia L’Un-d’Entre-Nous le plus proche, le plus serein des quatre. Il allait bien. Alors, c’était le dernier, celui qui s’était éloigné plus tôt, emmenant Notre-Autre-Moitié avec lui.

Assourdi par le tourment tranchant qui se répercutait en lui, Iman n Ameghrad se tendit à nouveau pour localiser Notre-Autre-Moitié. Cette fois, celui-ci lui répondit faiblement en un appel inconscient. L’Un-d’Entre-Nous ne pouvait plus attendre. Chancelant, Iman n Ameghrad s’avança à travers la foule, les émotions rebondissant contre lui sans plus pouvoir l’atteindre tant celles de L’Un-d’Entre-Nous prenaient tout l’espace. Aveugle à la commotion que son attitude déclenchait, il se porta jusqu’à L’Autre-Nous, se refermant sur sa forme tangible pour attirer son attention.

« Quatre ? » demanda Heero, surpris et troublé, puis soucieux devant l’expression vide des yeux clairs de son ami. La prise qui lui broyait le poignet sans retenue aurait brisé les os d’un autre.

Iman n Ameghrad le tira brusquement à sa suite vers le lieu où L’Un-d’Entre-Nous s’affaissait. À l’arrière de ses sens, il repéra l’autre L’Un-d’Entre-Nous, à présent plus agité, qui se frayait un chemin dans leur direction. Iman n Ameghrad ne lui prêta aucune attention : lui n’avait pas besoin d’eux.

Le tourment s’intensifia, aiguisé par le malaise de Notre-Autre-Moitié, puis brusquement tout se suspendit. Iman n Ameghrad chancela quand L’Autre-Nous se dégagea vivement ; Quatre porta la main à son visage. Il se sentait nauséeux, le cœur battant comme s’il avait couru à plein poumons durant des heures. Puis soudain, Trowa fut près de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules comme une ancre tangible dans la réalité. Sa vision se précisa : le tapis, les meubles, Heero, Duo, la présence de Wufei dans son dos… Trowa… Concentré sur sa respiration, Quatre ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner en toute confiance où Trowa jugeait bon d’aller. On l’adossa contre une surface plate et solide. Quatre rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard soucieux de Trowa. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

La crise était passée. Le reste était entre d’autres mains.


End file.
